jemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits
They are The Misfits, their songs are better... or so they say. The Misfits is an American rock band born in Los Angeles, California, and rival to Jem and The Holograms. Since its inception, the band's lineup has been comprised of members Pizzazz (main vocals, rhythm guitar and leader of the band), Roxy (lead guitar) and Stormer (keytar and lyricist). The fourth member is saxophonist Jetta, who joined the band later.As seen in The Talent Search (Part 1). Their manager is former Starlight Music executive, Eric Raymond. Background When Jerrica Benton first assumed control of Starlight Music following her father's death, one of her first problems arose from meeting with her then business partner, Eric Raymond. Eric explained his distaste for Jem and The Holograms, stating that the industry needed "fresh blood". It was at that point that he introduced her to The Misfits, who made their entrance by riding into the office riding atop motorbikes designed to look like electric guitars. Since then, despite losing the Battle of the Bands and having to make their own way through the music industry, The Misfits have been a highly successful (although accident-prone) band, cutting their way through the much harder and edgier new wave music scene. Despite their carefree —and often aggressive— personalities and apparent little concern for others (often putting people in dangerous situations, which apparently they just see as rather amusing circumstances they can take advantage of), there's a fine line The Misfits won't cross if they acknowledge other people's lives are in danger (such as when they risked their own lives to save The Holograms from a bomb planted on the stage they were going to perform).As seen in The Princess and the Singer. Furthermore, should the situation require it, they may even be open to collaborate with others and put their differences aside, all in the sake of a common benefit.As seen in Island of Deception. In fact, in the last episode it is Pizzazz herself who takes the initiative and proposes Jem a truce between both bands. In Season Three, a new band called The Stingers was introduced into the show, who from then onward would become the series' new main antagonists and with most of the remaining episodes focusing on them. As a result, The Misfits were relegated to being only recurrent troublemakers until the end of the series. Band members The Misfits are a mix of characters with varied personalities, but who generally follow the same brand of desire and deceit. The only possible exclusion to this is Stormer, who has on many occasions revealed to be of a much kinder and softer nature. Pizzazz The Misfits are led by Pizzazz, an almost-entirely mean-spirited young woman whose desire to make it to the top of the charts and achieve fame and fortune makes it clear that, in her mind, there is only room for one victor, and that is the Misfits themselves. Roxy Roxy is a mix of good and bad; sometimes Stormer gets her nice influence on her but Pizzazz comes along and Roxy is always there to support her plans. Stormer Stormer is the youngest and most kind Misfit. She usually avoids showing this kinder side when around her bandmates. She plays keytar and writes the lyrics for the Misfits. Jetta Jetta is a mythomaniac, meaning she loves to tell lies about her great lifestyle back home in England. She is a really selfish person and is the new addition to the Misfits, providing a great and new sound with her saxophone. Clash Clash is essentially just a groupie for The Misfits. While she has never been officially allowed in the band (much less ever performed with them), through constant begging she has frequently been led to believe that she had become a honorary member. As such, she usually carries on all sorts of chores and dirty works for them with the promise of one day being officially announced to be part of the band. Still, her only "musical talent" would be her tendency to clash the two tiny cymbals she wears on her wrists. Music style The musical style of The Misfits runs in complete opposite tangency to that of Jem and The Holograms. While the latter band's music generally cover topics such as love, tolerance, understanding and redemption, The Misfits' music typically revolves around ideas of selfishness, superiority and greed. To them, music is about personal success and the self-gratifying rewards it offers. Fashions The fashions for The Misfits were called Smashin' Fashions. Songs by The Misfits Collaborations with other artists Solo projects Dolls IMG 7727.JPG|A Pizzazz doll from Cat-man1990's collection IMG 7722.JPG|A Stormer doll from Cat-man1990's collection IMG 7725.JPG|A Roxy doll from Cat-man1990's collection IMG 7726.JPG|A Jetta doll from Cat-man1990's collection img-pizzazz-1.jpg|Pizzazz doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-phyllis-gabor.php 14031a.png|Pizzazz doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-phyllis-gabor.php Img-designpizzazz-2.jpg|Designing Women Pizzazz doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-design-pizzazz.php Design pizzazz.jpg|Designing Women Pizzazz doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-design-pizzazz.php img-stormer-1.jpg|Stormer doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-mary-phillips.php 14033a.jpg|Stormer doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-mary-phillips.php Img-bands-stormer-1.jpg|Bands Break Up Stormer doll by Integrity Toys|link=integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-bands-stormer.php Img-bandsstormer-2.jpg|Bands Break Up Stormer doll by Integrity Toys|link=integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-bands-stormer.php Img-roxy-1.jpg|Roxy doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-roxanne-pelligrini.php Roxa.png|Roxy doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-roxanne-pelligrini.php img-jetta-burns.jpg|Jetta doll by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-jetta-burns.php img-misfits-stage-4.jpg|Misfits Stage Essentials accessory pack by Integrity Toys|link=http://integritytoys.com/jemandtheholograms/collection-misfits-stage.php Trivia *The Misfits started as a trio, but later became a quartet. *Clash always asked Pizzazz to be the fifth Misfit, but this never happened. However, in the doll line, Clash was the fourth Misfit and Jetta was the fifth, making them a quintet. *In the IDW comics, they are a quintet, as a new character named Blaze was introduced as the new Misfit. *The Misfits won the Music Awards, defeating Jem and The Holograms, for the first and only time in the series. *The Misfits filmed their own movie called "The Misfits Hit it Big", but "Starbright" by Jem and The Holograms got more attention. *The last new song performed by The Misfits was "Top Of The Charts", although this was a collaboration with The Holograms and The Stingers, excluding the vocalists of these bands, Jem and Riot. *The first and the last song performed by The Misfits in the series was "Outta My Way", last heard in A Change of Heart. *Jetta was not released in the UK. *There are up to seven Smashin' Fashions that did not get released. *During the first two seasons, most of the episodes had two Jem and The Holograms' songs and one Misfits' song. *After the first season, many of The Misfits' songs were reused. *The Misfits appeared in a mid-credit scene in the live-action film. *There's a real-life band called Misfits, although they're not even close to the ones from the Jem universe, playing punk rock and punk metal, with their lyrics and style derived from horror works. References Category:Antagonists Category:Musicians Category:The Misfits Category:Villains